Life Swap
by abigold3
Summary: Bella is an average girl working for a local newspaper in Forks, Washington, Rosalie is a celebrity living the "good life" in L.A. What will happen when the two girls switch places for one day? R&R. AU/AH BxE AxJ ExR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, my name is not Stephenie Meyer; I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I know it sucks to start the story off on such a depressing note, but it is necessary apparently. **

**A/N Hope you like this story, I don't know how I thought of it, it just popped into my head and I thought it would make a good story. To people who read Eat Your Vegetables, Law and Order: Cullen Style and/ or So Not Over You, don't worry the next chapters will be up in no time. **

**BPOV**

It is a total cliché that celebrities were always late and self-involved. Or so I thought, until today. Rosalie Hale, one of the most popular teen actresses of the moment, was supposed to be here for her interview approximately an hour and a half ago.

"If she doesn't get here in the next ten minutes, someone is going to _pay._" I hate doing celebrity interviews, but according to Lauren, my boss, they are of absolute necessity for our "faithful readers" and who better to do them then me, the one intern with a college degree? Whereas all of the important articles go to the other intern, who also happens to be Lauren's best friend who is just out of high school.

"Ugh I hate my job!" I slapped my hand on my desk, making my papers jump.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe we should get somebody who actually enjoys writing to do Rosalie's interview." My head snapped up, standing in front of me was a young, British by the sound of his accent, man with a cell phone in his hand, looking ready to either make or answer a call in a few seconds.

"Oh," I squeaked in shock, of course this man had an hour and a half to get here and chose _now _to arrive. _Just my luck. _"I'm sorry, sir, I actually love my job very much and would be honored to write the article on Ms. Hale. Um, may I ask where Ms. Hale is?" I looked around him, searching for the elusive celebrity. Finding no striking tall, blond I looked back at the man in front of me.

"Ms. Hale cannot make it today, she has asked me to meet with you since she is unable to make it," he set down a brief case on my desk, scattering my papers for the more important articles I was currently working on. _Typical, Rosalie Hale is too important to come to her own _interview_!_ "Since the interview is obviously out of the question at this point, seeing as she is not here to answer your questions, she asked me to present a different idea for the article to you. She sends her deepest apologizes and hopes you like her idea." He rambled off in a bored voice, obviously not caring in the slightest whether I liked the idea or not.

"Hmm, and what is this idea?" I hope it's something I will actually be able to make into an article and not just, well, regular celebrity crap.

"Ms. Hale would like to do a sort of reality show without the cameras. It will be called '_A day in the Life of…_' Rosalie and one lucky person will switch places for a full 24 hours. Rosalie will do everything that said lucky person does in a day and vice versa. Ms. Hale and said person will keep a diary of everything they did that day and of course take pictures. The article will be a summary of everything that occurred during this time." Wow, that actually sounds like a good idea. Not only will it make a good read, but we can throw a contest ahead of time, we will have girls lining up and down the street trying to get a chance to stand in Rosalie Hale's shoes. "Of course we will want to get this launched ASAP; Rosalie leaves for her new movie, _Bloodsuckers vs. Mongrels_, in three days. Obviously, the person will not be able to shoot the film for Rosalie so this will have to take place sometime before it starts."

"What?! That only gives us one day to find somebody! That's not humanly possible." Just when I had thought this might actually work…

"Actually, Bella, I can think of the perfect person to switch places with Ms. Hale," Lauren trotted into my "office" in five inch stilettos, _please fall and break your neck please! _Of course Lauren would want to switch places with Rosalie, it was the opportunity of a lifetime. "You! Who better to switch places than the author of the article? It would certainly bring some perspective to it." She grinned at me, somewhat tauntingly, daring me with her eyes to say no.

"That would be absolutely perfect, than Rosalie would be here with the newspaper too! I can't think of a better scenario!" The man with the somewhat annoying British accent was practically jumping up and down clapping his hands, it was the first time I'd seen him have any emotion besides annoyance.

"It's all settled than, Bella, you have the rest of tonight off to start packing. Be back here tomorrow at… six o'clock…" she paused looking at the British man for conformation, he simply bobbed his head, looking like one of those ridiculous bobble heads. "And the 'experiment' will begin." Turning on her heel, she walked out the door, hips shaking, headed in the direction of Jessica's room.

The British man watched her go with the look of a kid who just learned that there was going to be a Pokémon marathon on that night. "Well, I will just call Rosalie and get everything ready and we will see you tomorrow, uh" he glanced down at my name plaque on the desk, "Isabella."

Just as he was turning away, ready to go out the door, I suddenly remembered that yes I do in fact have a voice and I should use it before I am totally screwed into taking part of this ridiculous game. "Uh… excuse me, but I actually have plans tomorrow! I can't just get up and _leave_." I actually did have plans, very important plans, it was my best friend's _birthday _tomorrow and we were going out to dinner together.

"Well, then, that will certainly make Rosalie's day more interesting then, won't it?" He turned back to the door, not sparing me even one more glance.

I let out a frustrated sigh; I cannot believe I just got screwed into this game of Rosalie Hales. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

I grabbed my purse and coat and ran out the door. I needed to pack, tell my roommate I was leaving and most importantly somehow explain all of this to Emmett. _He is going to be so disappointed that I won't be here for his birthday. _I let out another sigh and ran faster.

**A/N Okay (review) so (review) here (review) was (review) the (review) first (review) chapter, (review) I (review) basically (review) already (review) have (review) the (review) second (review) chapter written (review) so (review) it (review) should (review) take (review) no (review) time (review) at (review) all (review) to (review) get (review) it (review) up. (review) Tell (review) me (review) what you (review) think. (review) Suggestions (review) always (review) welcome!**

**Warning: I have started using subliminal messaging, if you have the sudden urge to review after reading that paragraph do not fight it, go ahead and review. You know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, once again I have gotten swamped with homework and family crisis's and of course THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!! If you haven't seen it yet when you do keep an eye out for Jasper and you are guaranteed a laugh if you have seen it WASN'T JASPER HILARIOUS?! Every time they showed him I burst out laughing.**

**Since it's been so long since the last chapter here is a summary of what happened:  
Bella is interviewing Rosalie for the newspaper where she writes, unfortunately there is a slight complication when Rosalie doesn't show up. To make up for it, Rosalie comes up with the idea for a 'reality show' type contest where Rosalie and another girl switch places. Lauren, Bella's boss and the evil British man (who if none of you have guessed is Rosalie's manager whose name I forgot to mention) force her to be the other girl. Bella is now on her way to go talk to her roommate and Emmett her best friend that she has to leave. WOW LONG SUMMARY**

**BPOV**

_I let out a frustrated sigh; I cannot believe I just got screwed into this game of Rosalie Hales. Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

_I grabbed my purse and coat and ran out the door. I needed to pack, tell my roommate I was leaving and most importantly somehow explain all of this to Emmett. __He is going to be so disappointed that I won't be here for his birthday. __I let out another sigh and ran faster._

"Taxi!" I yelled into the busy Seattle Street. I held my briefcase over my head trying to protect myself from the downpour that once again plagued the city. It wasn't nearly as rainy in Seattle as it had been in Forks where I had been born and raised but it was still enough to annoy me and continually mess up my hair. _Why didn't I think to grab an umbrella? _I mentally scolded myself.

"Taxi!" I repeated as yet another yellow cab raced past me without stopping. I groaned at this rate I wouldn't be home until next week. I might as well just walk.

Frustrated I began walking home in my three inch heels, of course the one day I where heels I have to walk. The only reason I was even wearing them was because Lauren had forced me to. "Rosalie Hale is an international celebrity and we _need _to put our best foot forward and unless that foot is covered by some fashionable footwear you can consider yourself fired."

I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. Lauren was always so stuck up, I swear she could be Paris Hiltons twin if she weren't so ugly. _She's certainly stupid enough, I can totally picture her saying "That's hot". _

I laughed at my own private joke and turned onto my street, I could see my apartment building about a block down the road and I breathed a little easier. _I cannot wait to get off my feet, these shoes are _killing _me._

I reached down and took off my shoes and ran to my door, my feet actually feeling better against the cold pavement than they hadin the heels.

Mike, my doorman, opened the door with a chuckle at my flushed cheeks and bare feet. "Good afternoon, Bella. I hope you're having a good day."

"Not really, Mike but thanks." I called over my shoulder, already racing up the stairs (the elevator would be too slow). When I had first moved here Mike had been slightly obsessed with me, asking me out constantly and taking any excuse to talk to me or follow me to my room. Then one day Jessica had stopped at the apartment to give me some work I needed to do and it was "love at first sight". Now, they were engaged, and much to my horror Lauren was planning a "secret" promotion for Jessica now that she was getting married she would need to start "saving up money for a house" so of course it made perfect sense to promote her.

I opened the door of the apartment I shared with Alice, slamming it a little too hard in my exasperation. The second I stepped into the small and quaint room I immediately felt myself relax. One of the reasons I choose to move in with Alice was because the apartment had a calming aurora to it, something I definitely needed since I worked with those devils in stilettos all day.

"Alice! Are you home? I need you!" I called, setting my shoes and keys down on our oak coffee table.

"I'm in my room," Alice called back, I could hear the whir of her sewing machine, she must be working on her next piece for her line. It was small, barely off the ground and she was struggling to keep up with the work. If she kept losing money like she was now she would be broke and out of business. I had tried to talk to Lauren about running an ad in our newspaper for the line, Eternal Soulmates, but she wouldn't have it since the request was coming from me.

I walked into her room, stepping over the numerous clothes that littered the floor. "Hey, so I have to do a work trip for a day and…well someone will have to stay here while I'm gone." I hesitated, I hadn't thought about this part of the experiment, Alice was going to have to stay with a complete stranger, regardless it was just a day, but I know I wouldn't like it.

"Bella," Alice said rolling her eyes, "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself for one day, go on your trip and I will see you when you get back. There is no need for you to call a babysitter." I laughed, knowing Alice she would need a babysitter if I didn't want to come home to the entire apartment buried in new clothes.

"It's not a babysitter Alice. It's Rosalie Hale." Alice stopped sewing and turned to face me. I tried to gauge her reaction but all I saw was confusion.

"Rosalie Hale?" I nodded vigorously, "okay, explain yourself." And I did, I told her all about the evil British man and how he and Lauren had trapped me into this reality show type thingy.

After ten minutes of ranting I had finally finished my story and collapsed onto her queen bed. Much to my surprise instead of cursing Lauren to the deepest pit of hell with me Alice let out a tiny excited squeak and grabbed my hand, pulling me into my room.

"We have to pack! This is so exciting! You are going to be living as Rosalie Hale for a whole day! Do you realize what this means? All of the important people you'll get to meet and the things you'll be doing! You are going to have _so _much fun!" She took out my suede suitcase and began grabbing clothes out of the closet and stuffing them into it.

"But Alice! What about you? And tomorrow is Emmett's birthday and I'm going to miss it!" I whined trying to get her on my side so that I could have someone to complain with.

"Don't you worry about me! I'm going to meet Rosalie Hale! Maybe I can show her some of my pieces, this could be great for my line! And as for Emmett he is going to have at least 60 more birthdays so chill. Missing one won't kill you." I groaned, she had a point and this really was the chance of a lifetime. For me and now that I think of it Alice too.

I groaned and stomped my foot like a two year old, "Fine, you're right I'm wrong like always."

"Now you understand." She said with a smile.

She tore off to the bathroom and grabbed all of my toiletries, stuffing them into the suitcase, which was now full to the top. "Oh!" She squeaked, "do you think you'll get to meet Jasper Hale?"

"Jasper Hale?" I racked my brains trying to connect the name to a face, no such luck.

"You know, her brother and photographer! He is the best in the photography world, he can bring any emotion to a picture. It's amazing." Her eyes went dreamy.

"I take it he's hot too?" I asked, smiling. Alice rarely swooned over a guy unless he was at least more than remarkable.

"Of course! He is Rosalie's brother after all the genes on those two." I rolled my eyes. Alice was probably one of the most beautiful people I know, if anyone had a reason to complain about bad genes it was me.

"Yeah, you, Rosalie and Jasper will probably get along perfectly. What with all of you being beautiful and all."

"You forgot someone on the list Bella." I thought for a second.

"Oh, yeah and Emmett too of course," although I could see why I forgot to mention him, Emmett was very handsome and swoon worthy but due to his bulky frame beautiful isn't the first word that comes to mind with him. More along the lines of… intimidating, but in a good way of course. "Speaking of Emmett, I have to call him, he is going to be so disappointed."

"I meant you, Bella. Not Emmett, but yeah call him. I'm sure he will be so disappointed about a supermodel coming to take the place of his best friend on his birthday." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Alice." I picked up the phone and dialed my best friends cell number.

"Hello?" His playful voice answered, immediately making me smile.

"Hey, Emmett, guess what?"

**A/N Short chapter I know, I have no excuse except that the next chapter will be up soon! Authors honor! The next chapter will be doubly as long too, with Rosalie's POV and Emmett's reaction. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My authors honor has been trashed, I know. I said next chapter would be up fast, unfortunately real life got kinda hectic and I had to stop writing for a little while. But here it is chapter three with Emmett's reaction and Rosalie's POV on all of this.**

**BPOV**

"_Whatever, Alice." I picked up the phone and dialed my best friends cell number. _

"_Hello?" His playful voice answered, immediately making me smile. _

"_Hey, Emmett, guess what?" _

"What?!" He loved this game, he was already super excited. "Is is something to do with my birthday? Did you get me strippers? _Tell me!!" _He whined like a three year old making me laugh again. That's what I love about Emmett, a lot of people think he's immature and childish and that's true it really is, but he is also really funny and playful and caring and just a _fantastical _friend.

"No, no strippers. Just Rosalie Hale." I flinched waiting for his reaction before I realized I hadn't really told him anything yet. "What I mean is…"

He cut me off before I could properly explain. "ROSALIE HALE?! As in _the _Rosalie Hale?! How in the world did you get that _goddess _to come to my birthday partay?" I swear sometimes he is just like a teenage girl.

"Well, Emmett the thing is I have to do this…project for the newspaper called 'A day in the Life of Rosalie Hale. Where Rosalie and I switch places for a day. And…well that day is tomorrow and I uh won't be here for your birthday."

"WHAT?! But we've been planning this for weeks Bells. You have to be at my birthday partay it's best friend etiquette. Just tell your boss you can't do it." I rolled my eyes.

"You really think I haven't tried that Emmett? She just sprung this at me and now I can't get out of it." My phone beeped, "hang on Em I'm getting another call."

"Bella? Bella? Don't you dare put me on hold woman!" I clicked the button, _sorry Emmett. _

"Hello?" I looked at my nails, anxious to get back to Emmett.

"Bella? This is Lauren, your boss. I just thought I'd let you know that you aren't supposed to pack anything. Ms. Hale's manager called to me to tell you that. Obviously he didn't have your number because you stormed out of here before he could ask." _What? He left before I did! _

"Did he tell you what I'm supposed to wear tomorrow then?" It would be just like Lauren to lie so I would embarrass myself.

"You will be wearing Rosalie's clothes and she yours. It's all part of the experience." Rosalie Hale is going to be wearing my clothes?! Ugh, this is just getting worse and worse.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow than. Thanks for calling and letting me know the deal."

"Not a problem. Remember to get here at six. We don't want you to be late now do we?" My grip hardened on the phone. You must not strangle your boss, you must not strangle your boss.

"Of course not, goodbye Lauren," I hung up quickly before I said something I would regret.

"Alice, you can stop packing. Apparently I'm going to be wearing Rosalie Hale's clothes. Oh, god what if she's one of those girls who barely wears enough to cover their ass?" A squeal came from my room.

"You are going to be wearing her _clothes? _This is awesome! Amazing! She has the _best _fashion sense _ever! _Maybe it'll rub off on you!"

"Whatever, Alice. I'm going to bed now. Lord knows I'm going to need all the sleep I can get now." I walked in and shooed her from my now catastrophic room, clothes were _everywhere. _Great now I have to clean my room before I go too. As I lay down I couldn't help, but feel I was forgetting something. Oh, well if I can't remember it now it must not be that important…

**EmPOV **

Who is she talking too? Maybe I should just hang up and try to call her again later. _No it's okay I'll wait._ She has to be done soon right?

**RPOV **

I paced through my dressing room. Once again I was doing a photo shoot with my lovely brother Jasper. He had called in full-on panic mode because his model had cancelled on him and he _needed _to get pictures for the next issue of Vogue or he would lose his job. I had agreed to fill in as the model and had had to miss my interview with some newspaper.

My phone rang, playing 'Take a Bow' by Rihanna to the room. I sighed the perfect song to describe my last relationship; Jacob Black was such an idiot. I don't know why I ever went out with him.

"Hello?" I answered uneasily. Whenever I got an unexpected call it was not good news.

"Rosalie, darling. I just came from the newspaper interview and you are never going to _believe _what's happening." My manager purred into the phone, he was new and I just could not remember his name… did I ever even g_et _his name?

"What's happening?" I asked in a dull tone. Can't be that important after all it was just an interview.

"Well, I got there and the lovely interviewer _insisted _that since you had missed the interview we should do something special for the newspaper. So after some negotiating we decided to do a reality TV sort of thing for an article where you and the writer, Isabella Swan switch places for a day and write about the experience." _What?! He wanted me to switch places with some insignificant girl? I had things to do tomorrow; I couldn't just up and leave. Who does this girl think she is? _"Rosalie? Are you there?"

"I can't do that! I have things to do tomorrow! I can't just up and leave!" I screamed into the phone. My blood was boiling and I wanted nothing more than to meet this bitch and give her a piece of my mind.

"You have to do it, darling I signed a contract with the boss of the newspaper. She is a lovely woman, you'll just love her. And everything that you need to do tomorrow will be done by Ms. Swan." I seethed. He is so fired! "Alright, darling? So be at the newspaper office at six o'clock tomorrow."

"Fine!" I snapped shutting the phone. Just wait until that girl meets me. She is going to wish she never messed with Rosalie Hale!

"Rose? Are you okay?" Jasper stuck his head into the room, looking concerned.

"NO! Some bitch completely screwed with my life!" I screamed throwing my hands up in the air. Okay, even I had to admit I was being overly dramatic, but I couldn't help it.

"Calm down, Rose. It'll be okay and if it helps the shoot got postponed till tomorrow so you can go home and relax now. Or you can go and see mom and dad I'm sure they'd love to see you." No, no, no, no this is not happening! Now Jasper won't have a model tomorrow and he'll get fired. This is not good.

"Jasper, I'm not going to _be _here tomorrow. That's what's wrong. This bitch made my manager sign a contract saying I would switch places with her _tomorrow _for a stupid article!" You can mess with me fine, but mess with my brother and you'll wish you were dead. I am so going to screw up this girl's life if it's the last thing I do.

"Are you serious?" Jaspers eyes were wide with fear. I could tell he was going into panic mode again.

"Don't panic Jazz, it'll be okay. The girl can probably model for you! You can make anyone look good, just work your magic and you'll be fine. And if you get fired it's their loss." I put a hand on his shoulder to sooth him. "It'll all be okay Jasper."

_That bitch will DIE. _

**The Managers POV**

This is all going perfectly. I can only imagine the drama that is going to get stirred up with this. I am an evil genius to come up with this plan. Rosalie doesn't even realize who I _am. _If only she knew…

All in good time. I am going to _ruin _her!

**I think I overdid Rosalie a bit. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. **


	4. Authors Note

**A/N Okay so these three stories: So Not Over You, Life Swap and Ring Exchange, Heart Exchange got the least amount of votes, but I just don't have the heart to discontinue them so a lovely person who will go unnamed for now came up with an idea for me. I **_**think **_**that I am going to take on a co-author with these three stories. That way I will have somebody to help pick up the slack when I fall behind. If any of you are interested in co-authoring with me please leave a review or send me a PM along with the reason you think that I should chose you. I want to be fair to all of the readers and the stories themselves and choose the person who I think will do the best job working with me. Thanks for your patience. I hope to have new chapters up for ALL of my stories by Sunday night. It's a tall order, but I think I can manage. : )**

**-Abi**


	5. discontinued

This story has been discontinued until further notice, if anyone wants to pick up the story where I left off please contact me so that I can inform the other readers where to read the rest of the story.

-Abi


End file.
